


Arrow Finds Its Mark

by Damon_Baird



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damon_Baird/pseuds/Damon_Baird





	Arrow Finds Its Mark

_Saki's P.O.V._

I spent the long hours of the day meditating with my Master and training beside my closest cyborg friend. When the sun would set, our training would continue. Even then, when the moon was full and the air was freezing cold in the middle of winter, I found myself sparring against the cyborg ninja. His chrome body was lit up with bright green lights, making it easier for me to see him in the shadows.

"Is this all you've got, Saki?" His playful tone was like a slap in the face.

Genji Shimada hardly ever took our fights seriously. He was a cyborg after all, being half-human and half-machine making him impossible to wound unless I managed to damage his metal exterior.

"Play fair, Genji! No super speed!" I growled as I missed yet another attack as he darted away.

His laughter echoed through the night air. We both flinched when one of the Monastery lights flickered on in the housing building. We stood side by side as the doors to the smaller building opened, and we both quickly bowed our heads as our Master approached us.

"May I remind you two that it is past midnight? You two may have mechanical prosthetics and a cyborg body, but you are still human. You require sleep as much as anyone else." Zenyatta stated.

"Yes, Master." Genji and I replied simultaneously.

Zenyatta retreated back to his living quarters, Genji and I following close behind. Our rooms were across from each other. Genji bowed his head as we turned to face each other, and he slid his bedroom doors closed seconds later. I did the same and blew out the single candle that was lit within my room.

 

"We are going on a Meditation Trip."

"Meditation Trip?"

"Yes. We will be traveling across the world to find our inner peace."

Genji and I looked at each other as our Master led the way away from the Monastery. All three of us had rather large bags filled with clothing and other necessities, Genji carrying both his own and mine. Zenyatta's bag was only half the size of ours, the omnic not needing as much as we did.

"Can we go to where Genji was raised? I'd like to see the Shimada Castle." I said.

"That isn't a place to find peace at." Genji objected.

"Not for you, but I'd like to know where my closest friend spent his younger years."

Genji motioned his head as if he were rolling his eyes, and I smiled as I ran to catch up with Zenyatta.

 

"Who is that, Genji?"

"That is my brother, Hanzo. He comes here every year to honor my death. He knows that I am alive, and it was here that I had revealed it, but he still comes here."

"I didn't know you had a brother."

"The conversation never came up. You can go and speak with him if you wish. I must warn you that he is not one to hesitate when it comes to attacking."

I found myself moving forward without initialing wanting to. I hid in the shadows of the rafters as I looked down at the older Shimada. I took one step, the wood creaking as my foot touched it, and his head snapped to the side.

"Who's there?" He called, looking around as he got to his feet.

I lowered myself down so I could hang from the rafters, and I waited until Hanzo refocused on the shrine in front of him before I dropped down to the floor. I immediately pulled my bow off of my back and readied an arrow as Hanzo once again got to his feet. He turned to look at me, his bow already in hand as he pulled an arrow from the quiver on his back.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" He snapped.

"Is there a reason why you come here and honor your brother even though he's alive?" I asked, tilting my head as my eyes ran over the Shimada brother standing in front of me.

"So you're one of Genji's friends then?"

"You can say that."

"Who are you?"

Hanzo's grip on his bow tightened, but his eyes showed genuine curiosity as he stared at me. I returned my arrow to its quiver and put my bow on my back.

"My name is Saki Meza. I am currently working through Overwatch, but I'm stationed at the Shambali Monastery to learn from my Master. Genji is there as well." I answered. "We're currently on a Meditating Trip. We're travelling from place to place to find our inner peace."

"I'm assuming that Genji is here with you. Not many people in that damn organization knows of this place, so he'd more likely be the one behind you coming here." Hanzo huffed.

"Genji didn't want to come here. I believe it was because he knew you would be here, but I insisted to come because I wanted to see where my friend grew up. He mentioned once that this is where he initially died."

"He never told you how it happened, did he?"

"He didn't. It was the woman that saved him that told me it had something to do with you."

Hanzo looked away, and I could see the overwhelming amount of grief and regret that loomed over him just by the way he acted. I was taken by surprise when he cried out in anger and shot his arrow toward me. I jumped to the side, nearly getting impaled in the side with the arrow, and rolled to my feet. I held my arm up when he fired another arrow, the small wooden projectile bouncing off of the metal surface that had replaced my right arm. I got to my feet and frowned when I looked at him.

"Really, Hanzo? What was the point of that?" I asked. "I know what really happened. It doesn't matter to me if you killed Genji or not. I was told that it was done because you were ordered to. I understand what it's like to choose between following your orders or betraying those you're working for."

"Saki!" Genji's voice echoed through the air, but he wasn't anywhere near us. "Master says it's time to go!"

"On my way!" I replied, my voice disappearing into the wind as I spoke.

It was a trick that we had learned to disappear further into the shadows on our missions. Genji had been apart of the infamous Blackwatch back when it was still an organization, and I had been one of the younger members of the Overwatch. Melting into the shadows had been one of Genji's most needed tricks, and he had shown me how to melt away during our training at the monastery. I looked at Hanzo, bowed my head, and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Hanzo pleaded.

I looked at him over my shoulder. "What?"

"Is there a chance that I'll see you again? I'd like to make up for trying to wound you." His facial expression was that of an apologetic man.

"I won't be in the area. I doubt we'll come back here at all."

"Could you stay for just one night? I can treat you to dinner."

"I'll see if I can get the others to agree to it. For now, I can't guarantee anything."

He nodded once. I very easily jumped straight up into the air, launching myself up a good fourty or fifty feet into the air, and grabbed onto the rafters. I pulled myself up onto the rafter and jumped to the open window a few feet away. I looked back down at Hanzo before I left the castle.

 

"I want to stay."

"We can't stay. This wasn't going to be a place that we would visit. Zenyatta said that we would only stay here for a few hours."

"It'll only be for one night, Master! Please."

"Why do you wish to stay here, Saki?"

"Well, Hanamura is a really pretty place. I've really only ever known the monastery after loosing my memory. I'd like to stay here for a little longer. I can even catch up to the two of you if you'd like to leave."

Zenyatta's unchanging facial expression always gave me an uneasy feeling as he stared at me. Genji's visor light flickered as if he was blinking, a goofy thing he did whenever he was trying to make me feel better.

"The three of us will stay for one night. If you wish to stay longer than that in the morning, you may do so." Zenyatta declared.

I giggled as I jumped in place. Genji gasped in surprise when I grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the small arcade.

"I want to go play a few games!" I stated.

"If you insist!" Genji's robotic laugh filled the air.

We walked into the arcade, and we were instantly surrounded by children.

"Wow! It's really you guys! You're Overwatch heroes, right?" One child was bouncing in place.

The children took us by our hands, dragging us from game to game and trying their hardest to beat us at whatever we were playing. Genji had nearly every highscore in the arcade, my score usually being a point or two below his. The last game was a dancing one that four people could play together. Two children eagerly ran up to the game and took the two middle controllers. Genji and I ended up taking the ones at each end. I noticed movement from the corner of my eye and saw Hanzo sitting at a table in the far corner, his eyes trained on me. I shook my head slightly and focused on the game. Genji ended up switching places with one of the kids, standing next to me as the song started. I figured out why when the game started, and the dance ended up being incredibly intimate.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VE8mEcSVWlE>

I giggled nearly everytime Genji had to wiggle his body in anyway, the slightly loose metal pieces of his armor clanking together softly as he danced. At the end of the dance, I ended up having the most points. The two kids were excited as they hurriedly picked another song.

"You two do this one! See who gets the most points!" One of them yelled.

Genji and I looked at each other. I raised an eyebrow as he chuckled.

"Oh, it's on pretty boy." I declared.

"It sure is." He replied.

I looked over my shoulder to see that Hanzo had moved slightly closer, but he was still hidden in the shadows. Genji followed my gaze, and he chuckled when he saw his brother.

"I believe Hanzo has his eyes on you~" He teased.

"Shut up!" I snapped. "I just met him!"

"Yes, you did. My brother has never once showed any kind of interest in women, Saki. Why would he suddenly want to watch some girl he just met dance with his brother?"

"I swear to God, Genji, I will tell everyone we know that you're gay if you don't shut up."

"You'd only be making it easier for me to say it."

I groaned in frustration. "I'll turn you into tin cans if you keep it up, Cyborg."

Genji chuckled, and he started the song.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R3F8vEwf-bI>

When the song ended, I once again had the most points. Genji laughed as he looked at Hanzo, lifting me up in his arms and twirling me around as if he were trying to make his brother jealous. I blushed and hit Genji on the chest repeatedly until he put me down.

"If looks could kill, your head would be mounted on Hanzo's wall right now!" I hissed under my breath as Genji's laughter got louder.

"Hey! Can we play that singing game again?" A little girl asked, tugging on my shirt as she pointed in the direction of the game.

I knelt down and lifted her up into my arms. "Sure, Sweetie. I need a break from the annoying ninja anyway."

I carried her to the game and set her down on the stool that was placed in front of her. I grabbed the microphone as the little girl chose the song. She looked at me when I hummed. I looked at her as I started singing into the microphone, not needing to look at the lyrics that flashed across the screen because I already knew the song.

_"I can hold my breath. I can bite my tongue. I can stay awake for days if that's what you want. Be your number one. I can fake a smile. I can force a laugh. I can dance and play the part if that's what you ask. Give you all I am. I can do it. I can do it. I can do it."_

The little girl giggled as she listened, the other children gathering around us. Genji stood at the back of the crowd, and I could see Hanzo as he stood up and moved closer. I fell to my knees beside the little girl, and she smiled as I laid my hand on her leg.

_"But I'm only human! And I bleed when I fall down. I'm only human. And I crash and I break down. Your words in my head, knives in my heart. You build me up and then I fall apart. 'Cause I'm only human."_

I rolled up the sleeve of my right arm, revealing my mechanical arm. I did the same to my left pants leg, showing the children, Genji, and Hanzo the chrome metal that made up my entire left leg.

_"I can turn it on. Be a good machine. I can hold the weight of worlds, if that's what you need. Be your everything. I can do it. I can do it. I'll get through it. But I'm only human. And I bleed when I fall down. I'm only human. And I crash and I break down. Your words in my head, knives in my heart. You build me up and then I fall apart. 'Cause I'm only human."_

The little girl started crying the longer she looked at my mechanical arm and leg. I smiled softly at her as I covered them up once more.

 _"_ _I'm only human. I'm only human. Just a little human! I can take so much 'til I've had enough. 'Cause I'm only human. And I bleed when I fall down. I'm only human. And I crash and I break down. Your words in my head, knives in my heart. You build me up and then I fall apart. 'Cause I'm only human!"_

As soon as the song was over, the game announced rather loudly that I had gotten the new high score. I typed in my first name and clicked accept, and I gasped when I saw the second high score for the song. My full name was written at the second place spot, but I had never played the song before just then. I turned to look at Genji, and he stepped forward. He looked at the screen and sighed.

"I should've stopped you before you started the song. I didn't realize that was there." He mumbled.

"You knew me before I lost my memory, didn't you?" I asked.

"Yes, and so did Hanzo. I don't think he realizes it's you because its been so many years."

I grabbed Genji's hand and dragged him over to Hanzo. The two stood side by side rather awkwardly.

"Who am I?" I snapped, looking at Genji.

"Saki Meza." Genji muttered. "Our father called you the 'Sly Fox'."

Hanzo looked at him in surprise. "So it really is the Saki I thought of?"

"Yes, brother. I did not wish to bring her back here. She didn't need to know about anything that happened here."

I looked at the two brothers in disbelief. Genji was looking at the ground while Hanzo had his eyes on me.

"What are you two talking about? I've been here before?" I whispered.

"Yes. This was your home. You lived in a small village a short distance away from the castle." Genji explained. "You came here everyday, and we would play games together. Hanzo often came in to take me back home."

"And then I met you." Hanzo clarified.

"Our father made a deal with your village leader. He said that if his oldest son could have the hand of the leader's oldest daughter, all of the crimes the villagers committed would be forgotten." Genji refused to look at me. "You were the oldest daughter, and Hanzo is the oldest out of the two of us."

I looked at Hanzo, my eyes widening. "I was....supposed to marry you?"

"Yes. We had already been dating before the deal was made, and your father disapproved of our relationship. The deal was a way to make sure I could have you. I had no intention of forcing you into marrying me, but my father couldn't negotiate with your father to allow the marriage."

I took a step away from the two. Genji finally looked up at me, the green light of his visor a dull glow instead of its usually blinding light.

"You knew who I was this entire time, and you kept it from me?" I snapped.

"I kept it from you to protect your love!" Genji replied.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Hanzo is the reason why you lost your memory! He's also the reason why you lost your leg!"

I looked to the older Shimada brother as the all too familiar electrical shock I sometimes got from my mechanical leg sent a sharp pain through my veins. "You did this to me?"

"Only your leg." Hanzo agreed, lowering his head. "I was not responsible for your arm."

"I have a feeling it was both of you that caused me to be like this. What did you two do?"

"I was ordered to kill my brother, and you had simply said that you'd stand by whatever decision I made. If only I had known that you would interfere in the fight that came after."

"I interfered?"

"Yes. We had both gone toward each other for killing strikes with our swords, but you had jumped between us at the last second. Genji cut through your arm while I got your leg. My anger had blinded me at the time, so I did not realize I had hurt you. I left Genji to die without checking on you, ultimately leaving you behind as well. I never got to see either of you again. Your bodies had been taken by Overwatch. All this time, I had believed you were both dead. I had only seen Genji since your deaths, so I assumed he had survived while you had died."

I looked at Genji, who had remained silent the entire time. He looked at me when I stood in front of him.

"That's why you didn't want me to come here, isn't it? You didn't want me to remember what had happened the last night I was here." I whispered.

"I thought that you would get angry at me for doing what I did." Genji admitted.

I sighed as I stepped forward and pulled him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around me, and I could hear his soft crying as he laid his head on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry you had to carry that burden, Genji." I whispered.

It took him a few minutes to let go of me, and I looked at Hanzo. The emotion in his eyes made my heart ache. I stepped toward him, and he gasped when I hugged him.

"I'm sorry I don't remember you." I whispered. "If there was anything that I could do to remember you or to take away the pain you feel for what happened, I'd do it in a heartbeat."

Hanzo immediately wrapped his arms around me, and I could feel the hesitation that made his entire body tremble. 


End file.
